Tears of an Angel
by paperstarsinmyjar
Summary: Sam lives a normal life with his parents and older brother Dean. But he ends up in a complete mess when some guy keeps popping up in his life and haunting him with those heavenly golden eyes. But Sam isn't gay. Is he? What happens when he starts to find out more about this mystery man and the deadly truth is revealed.(Highschool AU Sabriel and implied Destiel /M-rated for later)
1. Chapter 1: Sam

**/So it's my first fanfic that I've shared with people other than my close friend so yeah, please be nice? I hope you like it, tell me if you do (or don't). Thanks and enjoy (I guess)... \\**

_The Virgin Mary was my big moment and that passed so quickly. I didn't think it went too bad I delivered the message it wasn't my business after that really. I guess you could say that I'm not the Big Shot that some humans think I am. There are more powerful angels than me, more intelligent ones. I guess you could say I'm nothing special for an angel; I deliver a couple of messages, watch the humans play out their own fates. Other angels don't really pay much attention to me, they go 'oh look its Gabriel again.' Yeah, I'm apparently lazy, all because freaking God chose me to sit there and watch humans for thousands of years on end. Yeah. I know, amazingly important and interesting. No one's asked me what I want to do..._

Sam was staring out the window of the car, watching the world go by. Dean insisted on driving to school even though it's like a 15 minute walk. Sam sighs out of boredom. He knows that only reason drives is so he can show off his 'baby' as he calls the Impala. As Dean pulls into the school parking lot he tries to duck his head so no one looks at him, as Dean blasts as loud as he can his ACDC track. This was so embarrassing.

As soon as Dean stops the car, Sam gets out as fast as he can. He doesn't look back when Dean shouts "See ya then Sammy!" He can already hear the smirk in Dean's voice because he's successfully embarrassed Sam. Again. Books in hand and backpack slung on one shoulder, Sam quickly rushes to his locker.

Why does he have to do that? Can't he just go one day without trying his damnedest to humiliate me? He's such a pain in my ass. Sam was building up with anger inside with his inner monologue. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't see his friends walk up to him. "Hey Sam." Jo greeted him placing a hand on his shoulder making him jump out of skin. "Jesus Christ!" Sam put his hand on his startled heart. "Nope. Just me, Jo." She smiled at him sweetly. Stood on either side of her was Chuck and Garth who both held in their giggles at Sam's reaction. Sam rolled his eyes and shut his locker.

"So, what's got you so riled up today then?" Chuck shyly asks as if it a really personal question. Sam looks down at him. Sam kind of stuck out like a sore thumb in the group as he was quite a few inches taller than them all. "Oh nothing, just Dean being a dick again." Sam smiles sweetly. Jo and Garth roll their eyes while Chuck nods understandingly, feeling the pressure of Sam's gaze. "You know Sam; if you keep staring at him like that I think Chuck might explode." Garth perked up on the other side of him. Sam turned to look ahead. "Sorry, Chuck I didn't realise I was glaring." Chuck shrugged. "It's okay." The four of them arranged where to meet for lunch before splitting off into their respective classes.

Sam sat in his usual seat at the back. Yay, Math. Sam could feel the excitement building up as he slumped in his chair and got ready to take down tedious notes for the next hour or so. He was checking his phone for no reason when his teacher walks in. She seemed to be in a good mood today considering she was about to have an hour with his class who seem to have a nack for winding her up and turning her into an evil witch from hell for the rest of the classes afterwards. Sam only glanced up from his phone briefly before putting it away, as it wasn't worth the fight when she tries to confiscate it. As he looks up again it isn't the teacher telling the class what page in the text books to turn to. No. It was the knock at the door which was open and the boy that followed the sound.

He stood there with an expression of confusion; he had golden eyes and sandy slicked back hair that was only slightly shorter than Sam's as it flicked at the ends. He seemed to have a glow to him that made his face look adorable. Wait. What. No, Sam isn't gay. Adorable. Really? Nope, he's not gay, he's had girlfriends and likes girls and boobs and stuff. Yeah. Sam shifted in his seat with his inner telling off.

The boy at the door looked around the room and blushes slightly. "Um... Sorry, I must have the wrong class. Which way is it to English?" His voice wasn't deep nor high pitched it was just right. As if he could sing and birds would gravitate to him. Sam internally hit himself for such a thought; he was so going to tell his friends later to clear his head. The teacher was talking to him and sent him on his way with what seemed to be a map with directions. With that the boy was gone and Sam felt himself sigh heavily with relief.

The next two hours fly by as Sam waits for lunch break to finally come around the corner. As soon as the bell rings Sam has his stuff packed and he heads towards the tree on the edge of the courtyard where he had arranged to meet him the others. He sees Garth and Chuck talking sat at the base of tree when they see Sam walk towards them they smile and wave.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam sits facing away from the courtyard towards the two of them. Garth eyes Sam up, pulling a suspicious face. Sam and Chuck both look at him frowning in confusion. Garth finally spoke up. "Something's happened to you." Garth sounded so serious and Sam swallowed hard. Garth however then smirked. "Did you meet a girl?" Chuck smiles and suppressed a giggle. Sam's face goes bright red just in time for Jo to arrive. "What. No. Uh. Nope, nothing. No um girl." Sam stumbles over his own words. His three friends all burst out laughing at his struggle as he finally shuts his mouth looking at his lap. Knowing he's just blown his cool cover.

"So~. Are you going to tell us the truth now?" Jo raises a brow hands on hips. Sam looks up trying to give his best puppy-eyes to get out of this. Jo gave him a look. The look that tells him he's not getting out of this. Sam sighs. Jo isn't one to back down when she wants something. Chuck and Garth are also looking at him in both interest and understanding. "Fine." Sam's voice is low and full of regret. All three of his friends looked at him with worry in their eyes. Jo reached forward and sat next to Sam placing her hand over his. "It's okay honey. You can tell us anything." Sam steadies himself, sits up straight and looks at all his friends.

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and blurts it out. "I think I might like a dude!" Sam says it so fast he's not sure if they understood what he said. Slowly he opened his eyes, not knowing what reaction he was expecting. They all looked at him with mouths wide open for a few seconds. Jo bit her lip and looked at him with what seemed to be sympathy. Oh great, Sam's just lost his few friends. He hung his head in defeat letting the regret set in. "Well?" Sam asks, mumbling as he's afraid of the answer he'll get.

Jo clears her throat making Sam lift his head to look at her. She looks him dead in the eye as the other two have their eyes glued on her. "Well? Sam there isn't anything wrong with liking dudes. I'm here for you if you want to talk hot guys." She gives him a cheeky wink at the end. Sam sits there with a frozen expression as he's surprised with the remark Jo has just given. This is when Garth decides to speak up. "Earth to Sam? You there?" Garth waves his hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Hey dude, we're all totally cool with it. I had a feeling you were anyway." Garth gives him a crooked smile while Chuck nods in agreement smiling at him.

Sam sits there for while staring at his friends as he processes it. His friends have accepted him. They weren't going to ditch him. They were acting like it was just a normal thing. But it wasn't. "Wait." Sam spoke up finally, catching the others' attention. "Aren't you guys going to ditch me? Tell me I'm disgusting? Abnormal? You aren't going to give me some lecture to get me away from these thoughts? You're all okay with this?" He looks at his friends in disbelief as they all nod.

Sam couldn't understand what he was hearing. They were accepting that he was gay. He. Was. Not. Gay. There couldn't be any way he was. Sam stood and picked up his bag and turned to his questioning friends and said in a low voice. "I do appreciate that you're all so understanding. But, I'm not gay and never will be. Excuse me while I go clear my head." He turns and starts towards the closest door, ignoring his friends who are calling out to him, for him to come back.

He slammed open the toilet door, thankful that it was empty. Sam drops his bag and heads straight for the sink, turning the rusty tap. Once the water starts pouring out he cups his hands to gather it and smothers his face. Hoping that the water will help him. Scrub off this nightmare. He looks up to see his pathetic reflection of his. Dripping and distort with question. Was he gay? Was he something he grew up his whole life to believe to be disgusting? Was he a freak? The water dripped off his face dragging out his frustration. That's when he was ripped from his thoughts by the high pitched ring of the bell. Sighing, he dries his face, picks up his bag and storms out with the weight of a dark cloud looming over him.


	2. Chapter 2: Drown the noise out

He had to go through two more hours of social interaction before he could finally be alone. Shoulders slumped and dreading what was to come, Sam slipped his way through the flood of people in the corridors. Which wasn't particularly hard since he was taller than most. He could see over people so he wasn't that caught up in the mess. That's when something caught the corner of his eye.

He saw those golden eyes. Trapped within the mists of students trying to get to their classes in one piece. They were shining at looking at him for a far. Sam started moving towards them, transfixed and unable to control his own movements. Before he could swim his way through the ocean of student body, the eyes were gone along with the person who they belong to. Dumbfounded, Sam stood there, frantically looking around in hope to catch them. No luck. The corridor was clearing and Sam thought he'd imagined it. How could someone disappear like that? Breathing deeply, Sam shrugged it off and continued walking as if it had never happened.

No matter how much he tried, no matter how hard he pushed it to the back of his head. Those golden eyes of a sweet man kept him on the edge of his seat for the whole day. Distracted him and made his head a tornado of torn emotions. The next two periods, Sam hadn't really engaged with anyone or paid much attention to the lessons. The trip home without saying a word and listening to Dean talk in his ear. It all went by in a blur. As soon as he ran up the stairs of his home and shut his door and locked it, Sam let it all out.

He fell to his knees, screaming out. His whole body tense and his hands were balled up, his nails digging into his skin it hurt. He didn't care. He shouted out a wordless cry as hot tears burned down his cheeks. He could hear the knocks at the door and the voices behind it but he didn't care. He continued to scream out to the nothingness, trashing around, letting out the anger that was scorching from the inside. The golden eyes, pouring into him, boiling, torturing him and his morals. Questions ran through his mind but only one stuck. Why? Why? Why?! Once it wasn't physically possible to scream any more, he was turned into a wreck. Hands now bleeding from his nails digging in, face red, heaving, and silent cries as the harsh waterfall of tears ran down. He was shaking violently as he couldn't control himself any more, placing his head onto the floor turning him into a shaking ball of despair.

He didn't know how long he'd been there. He was just wrapped up in a coma of self-preservation. Was he unconscious? He couldn't tell as there was nothing. No sense of surrounding, no emotion, no senses at all. The only thing he was concentrating on his heavy breathing that made no sound, it hurt and felt like too much effort to move his heavy chest. Time was something he had no sense of either. He felt like he was in a state of shock.

Pushing himself out of this solitary state, Sam slowly lifted his head which was spinning in anxiety. He glanced around the dark, cold, empty room. He must have been there for hours. Achingly, he pulled his weight up, groaning at the rustic feel of his muscles. Glancing over to his right he saw the painfully bright red numbers of his clock. 3:16am Was he really there for that long?

Feeling drained and aching, Sam begrudgedly got up and shifted to the bed. He needed sleep. He knew he wasn't going to get any though. Why? Because of those damned eyes of liquid gold haunted his mind every time he closed his eyes. Those pools of honey tinted poison that stung hard and heavy not matter how many times he tried to fight it. He didn't even have the energy to change, slipping off his shoes, he dropped onto the bed. Robotically, Sam pulled the chilling covers over him, preparing himself for the dreadful 'night' that was to come.


	3. Chapter 3: They care

By some miracle he had managed to get some sleep even if it wasn't long before the brightness of the sun disturbed him. He opened his eyes with great effort. His clock read, 6:32. Time to start his morning routine. Sitting up he wiped his face tiredly. This was a new day. Maybe he won't see that guy today. He was going to go to school and act like yesterday never happened. Ever.

Once he had refreshed himself and changed, Sam grabbed his bag and took a deep breath before heading downstairs to confront his family. Who undoubtedly had questions for him.

He made his way down, knowing his dad had gone to work. He hardly saw his dad to be honest. He turned into the kitchen to see his mum doing some dishes at the sink and Dean sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and his earphones blasting in his ears. This made Sam's lips twitch up slightly, his brother was constantly listening to music, attached to it 24/7.

He made himself visible by stepping onto the room. Dean looked up at him, yanking out one earphone. Dean was looking at him with curiosity and worry. "Sam." He said in some sort of disbelief. Sam gave him a short wave, sitting opposite him at the table. Mary had turned around at her son speaking. She rushed towards her youngest son, hugging him from behind. Sam rolled his eyes, as she couldn't see. Sam was just looking at his brother who was silently questioning him, which he ignored.

After a minute of this, his mother stood to face him with a torn look. "Sam." She started in a gentle, tone of worry. "What. What was last night about?" She had to collect her words carefully. Sam took a breath in. He knew this was coming, however he didn't know what to say. So he was going to have to wing it and hope for the best. "Nothing. I'm over it." Sam stated, shrugging his shoulders. She sighed and looked at him with not just worry but pity. "Alright then darling." She didn't seem to be in the mood to try and fight him. Mary just placed her hand on his shoulder. "But if you ever. And I mean ever, Sam Winchester. Want to talk. I will always be here for you, no matter what, darling." Sam nodded, and she kissed his forehead before returning to the sink. Sam took a sly sigh a relief. Dean had put his earphone back in, his music so loud that there probably wasn't any point of earphones since everyone could hear it anyway. He was still looking at Sam, only glancing away from him to sip his coffee every now and again. Sam knew as soon as they were alone he was going to get it.

After breakfast they both kissed their mother's cheek and said goodbye. Dean slid into the driver's side and Sam shotgun. Sam braced himself for what was to come. "What the hell, Sammy?!" Dean exclaimed as soon as he shut the car door. Sam leaned against the car door staring outside, not really wanting to look at his brother. "Nothing, Dean." Sam retorted as they pulled out of the drive. Dean pulled a face of disbelief. "'Nothing'?! Sammy. This isn't 'nothing'. Getting home, locking yourself away and crying out for hours, that isn't nothing. Sammy, I was this close to kicking down that fucking door! Something has gotten into you and I want to know what. No, I need to know. Hey! Sammy! Are you even listening to me!?" Dean was fuming, demanding answers. Sam was just staring out the window and watching the world go by as he tunes out of Dean's voice. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Hey! Could you at least bloody look at me while I'm talking to you!" Sam rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at Dean's distressed look. "Sammy." Dean wasn't shouting this time his voice seemed to be in a comforting tone. "Something's hurt you, bad. And…" Dean took a breath. "And I need to know what so I can help. Look after you, protect you. Please Sammy, tell me!" He raised his voice for that last statement.

Sam wasn't in the mood for Dean's over protective at the moment. He didn't need to tell Dean anything. It was none of his business. "Dean. There's nothing you need to know because I'm over it and there's nothing you can do. I know you want to help so badly but there physically isn't anything you can do. I just want to be left alone and forget it. Okay, Dean?" Sam argued back, because it was the truth. "But, Sammy-" Dean started but Sam snapped back before he got any further. "No, Dean! Not now! Not ever! Because I'm done with it." That seemed to have made an impression on Dean as he looked in Sam's eyes before turning his attention on the road ahead, letting it go. Sam was grateful for this, and felt the tension lessen slightly but not completely disappear.


	4. Chapter 4: Forget about it

Once they pulled into school, Sam said a quick goodbye and made his way to look for his friends. He walked glancing everywhere, slightly paranoid, the fear of seeing him again still in him. Clutching onto his bag he turns the corner to see the three of them chatting amongst themselves. Sam took a breath and walked quickly towards them, slightly nervous. Garth was the first one to see him, as his jaw dropped a little and started staring at Sam. The other two followed his gaze to join in on the staring at Sam. Okay, now this made him feel ten times worse. As soon as he reached them he put his hand up to stop any bombardment of questions. They all looked up to him, Sam took a couple of seconds to think before speaking. "Okay. So I've got some explaining to do, I know."

They all nodded, but didn't talk. "Well, I've had a lot of time to think and I don't like a guy. I am not gay. And I'm also sorry for storming off yesterday. I would like to forget yesterday ever happened. Please?" They all exchanged looks, Sam was waiting anxiously twisting his hands. They all looked back up at him, Sam couldn't tell what they were thinking by their expressions. Jo was the one that broke the silence. "Fine." Sam looked at her. "We'll forget yesterday happened, I don't want to. But we will." The two boys beside her nodded to show their agreement. Sam felt so relieved. "Thanks guys you're all the best." Sam hugged his friends all together as he was like twice the size of them.

The rest of the day went by happily. As if nothing had happened. His friends were here with him and did everything they could to make sure it was a good day. His lessons were boring but hey, it's school. Sam always found it too easy, the lessons. He guessed that made him brainy in some way. His brother was always boasting at how clever his younger sibling was. The thought made Sam smile as he walked to the parking lot, heading for the Impala. He saw Dean there with a bunch of his friends, a girl named Charlie, and his guy friends, Ash and Castiel. They were a tight-knit group, any 'new comers' had to earn trust. Sam thought it was scary at how close they all were.

Charlie was the first one to see Sam approaching, she gave him a huge smile and jogged over to hug him in one of her famous bear hugs (even though Sam was bigger she still managed to squeeze him to death). "Hey to you too Charlie." Sam wheezed out, motioning for her to let him breathe again. Charlie laughed as she let him down, turning to walk to the Impala where the others were watching. Sam looked over her shoulder to see Dean smiling at him, silently questioning if he's alright. Subconsciously, Sam gave a little nod, forgetting the stupid grin on his face as a trotted over. Dean seemed to drop his shoulders slightly, relaxing more.

Once he reached the group they all said their goodbyes, Ash giving Sam a nudgey while Castiel just waved as he wasn't one for extreme contact. Charlie gave him another breath-taking hug, and the two brothers were in the car waving as they pulled out the lot. Sam felt really good now, happy and content for once.

Dean was blasting his stupid music, windows rolled down to let the rest of the town hear it. Sam couldn't complain much though as it was boiling today as the sun shone down. They were sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Dean looking onto the road as he drove, bobbing his head with the music. Sam was staring out the window, resting his head on the window edge lazily, watching the world go by in a blur. Today was a good day.

This bliss didn't last though. As Dean slowed towards the lights, Sam looked to the right of the street to see him. Sam's heart clenched tight as his eyes widened in disbelief as his caught sight of those caramel locks and honey smothered eyes. Sam lifted his head so fast he hit it on the roof of the car. "Ow!" Sam rubbed his head but didn't take his eyes off the man. Dean had stopped at a red light and Sam quickly jumped out of the car. Dean shouted at him, telling him to get back in the car, but his voice was blurred noise in Sam's ears.

Sam ran to catch the man, those golden locks bouncing in front of him just out of reach. He was so close but as he turned the corner he was gone. He was stuck in his tracks, what had happened? This was a dead end, there isn't anywhere he could have gone. Sam's eyes darted in every direction as he was helplessly searching for his mystery man. His breath was hard as he'd just ran and his heart was tight with disappointment and confusion. Sam fell to his knees in the middle of the alley in defeat. He heard behind him the Impala's engine, the next thing he knew Dean was in front of him, shaking him. "Sammy? What the hell?" Sam looked at him as he came to again. "Sorry Dean. I just- I thought I saw.. Never mind. Sorry. I won't do it again." He smiled weakly at his brother. Dean looked at him with deep worry. "Sammy, don't do this to yourself. You may be kidding everyone else but I know you're trying to push something down and it's hard. Believe me, it takes one to know one. Now, are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean looked at him hoping, it was a waste of his energy though. Sam just meekly shook his head. Dean seemed to be hurt by this, hugging him as they both sat on the concrete. Sam hadn't noticed he was crying until he felt the salty water on Dean's shirt. "Not now." Sam's voice cracked in the whisper. "Maybe when I'm ready, Dean. Just not now."

He could feel Dean nod against him, clinging to his brother offering as much comfort as he could at this moment. Sam took in as much as he could. "Thank you Dean." He pulled away to look at his brother. Dean smiled, despite himself. "Hey Sammy. We should get out of here, before we end up braiding your hair and talking about our periods." Dean winked, making Sam smile a little. Dean was always good at making Sam feel better. Dean stood, holding out his hand for his little brother. Sam took it, squeezing back heaving himself up, Dean patted him on the back.

They were back in the car, on their respective sides, Dean was texting before turning the keys and making the Impala roar with life that shook through Sam as he rested his head on the side of the car. Dean pulled out the alley and onto the main street. They were driving for a while in silence, neither trying to make small talk as the radio played Dean's music quietly. The sun was setting and Sam finally came out of his thoughts to realise that they weren't home yet. Actually, Sam had no idea where was. He lifted his head to look at Dean in confusion.

"Dean?" Sam looked around there wasn't anything he could place, they were probably lost but Dean seemed to be at ease. "Yeah, Sammy?" Dean smiled at him, before looking back at the road. "Where- Where the hell are we?" Sammy tilted his head. Dean laughed a little before turning to his brother and saying with a smirk. "You'll find out soon enough." Sam rolled his eyes a little worried knowing that his brother had some sort of scheme that seems to involve him.

A few more rock tracks later, Dean pulled down what looked like an abandoned road. Sam creased his brows in confusion. What worried Sam the most is Dean's smirk was growing bigger as they drove along.


	5. Chapter 5: Party anyone?

The sound of distant music caught Sam's attention. He leaned forward to see the source of the sound, they turned the corner to reveal the answer to Sam's silent question. It was a house, blasting out music and flooded with teenagers. Sam felt himself sink in his seat, oh god this isn't going to go well. "Dean.." Sam whined. Dean laughed. "C'mon Sammy. This will be awesome, Ash always throws the best parties." He winked at Sam as they park alongside the other cars. Dean patted him on the shoulder and his smirk seemed to get even wider despite the possible. They got out and Dean had practically skipped to the house, Sam shook his head at his older brother's easy excitement. Sam followed with his hands in his pockets bracing himself for what was to come.

Sam entered the house sliding past the crowds of people, trying not to step on anyone's feet. Sam thought it was weird how so many people could fit in one space, people were still able to move and dance in the claustrophobic area. He made his way to the kitchen, avoiding the couples dotted everywhere sucking each other's face off. Once he reached the room of his destination, Sam was relieved to find it was a slightly calmer atmosphere. Opening the fridge he took a beer, knowing Dean wasn't going to drink and drive. Thankfully Sam found a seat in the living room, out of the way but not 'creeper like watching people in the corner out of the way'. He sat, sipping his beer, tapping his foot to the music. He had to admit that the wild and cheerful atmosphere was making him feel better as he watched the party roll on. He had no idea where Dean was but he was sure that he was having the time of his life. The thought made Sam smile to himself.

He had basically finished his beer when he had decided to take a wander round. He put his empty bottle in the pile that was forming on the kitchen counter. Sam didn't really drink much, usually it was with Dean on a weekend sometimes and he would only have one or two, but today he felt like he needed it. He grabbed another beer and made his way into the hall, passing people chatting and having a good time. He smiled as he slid past the woman who were giggling at something.

He had half way through his beer by the time he made it up the stairs. Sam was thankful that it was less crowded upstairs as he walked around looking the picture frames hung along the wall. By the crazy looking kid in them he took a wild guess to say this was definitely Ash's house. Sam giggled at the nude baby photos, this was priceless. After scanning the wall of shame, Sam went to go adventure into the rooms.

The first mystery door he opened he found the man himself. Ash was playing what looked like beer pong, he was against a huge built up guy. Sam thought he may be a body builder or something, as he towered over the table and Ash. "Sup Ash!" Sam called over the hooting crowd. Ash looked over to the door to see Sam waving. He smiled his famous crooked smile and waved back at Sam. "What's up, Sam my man! Have one on me!" He shouted back before going back to the game in front of him. Sam laughed as he totally poned the other guy's ass. Getting slightly bored of watching, and decided to silently back out the room shaking his head and laughing. He took a sip of his new beer that he picked up in the beer pong room.

Opening a couple more doors he found couples getting a little bit too intimate. Blushing he had apologised and shut the door quickly. The house was bigger than it looked. Sam could hear the faint sound of music, it was different than the music that was pounding from the floor below. Following it, Sam turned left along the landing to find two doors. The music was booming from the room straight ahead. It sounded like Dean's rock music, Sam edged closer. As he got closer he swore he heard Dean but couldn't place what he saw shouting above the tunes. He placed his hand onto the door knob and was a split second from turning it.

That's when a huge gust of wind passed Sam, strong and the distinctive sound of feathers hit his ears. Sam turned to see the most sickeningly beautiful thing ever. The man he's been chasing for the last couple of days was stood there, shining. His slick backed caramelized hair flicked at the ends, the small but strong figure, facing him, and those eyes. The eyes that continually haunt his mind, golden, honey swirled eyes, flaming with wondrous adventure. He was looking at Sam, right through him. Sam was staring right back at him, frozen in his place by the sheer power and raw energy he could feel radiating off of this man. Sam's mouth was slightly a gape in shock and awe. Sam was a little drunk but it didn't show that much as he took a cautious step forward.

The man whom seemed to be glowing. Sam took another steady step, and reached out an arm to touch his mystery man. The glowing man took a step back coming out of his touch by an inch, Sam looked at him with plead. The man's lips twitched up into a smirk, he winked at Sam. Before Sam knew it, the man was in his personal space, the smirk still painted on his face. Sam got lost in those honey eyes again, his heart pounding and his legs about to collapse under him. Although the man was short than him, Sam felt unusually inferior compared to this mystery man. Sam could feel the other's breath on his own lips. Sam knew this was wrong, unnatural, disgusting to want it but, whether it was the alcohol talk but, he didn't care.

Sam leant down to press his lips against the other's, he was in over his head. Those lips were so amazing, Sam thought he was imagining them. Soft, and sweet, they fitted with his own perfectly. Sam swore he could taste the sweet honey on those sinful lips; as the other man kissed him back a jolt of electricity ran through him. Light in the head, Sam went to go run his hand through those golden locks. However, the man pulled away.

Sam's heart clenched hard in his chest, as he looked down at him with plead in his eyes. The man looked up at him with sorrow and what almost seemed like worry, he caressed Sam's cheek, it was so ghostlike. He leaned into the touch, feeling the warmth of the feathery hand. Sam's eyes fluttered shut in the bliss of this much needed touch. Within a few seconds, the warmth was gone and the gust of wind came and the deafening sound of feathers filled his ears.

He opened his eyes in a flash, of shock and disbelief. What- What had just happened? Sam took a step back to steady himself, as his head was spinning and his chest was tight. Sam's legs gave in from under him as he slid down the wall trying to get his brain working again. The alcohol wasn't exactly helping him in this though. Sam stayed there for a while, recalling what had just happened. Bringing his legs to his chest he rested head on his knees, waiting for himself to sober up.


	6. Chapter 6: Have you been eating sweets?

It'd had been about half an hour since he'd slid down the wall; he hadn't moved but now he was ready. Slowly, he lifted his head to realise that there was still music blaring from the room beside him. This time he couldn't hear voices though. Curiosity caught Sam again, standing, he knocked twice before turning the door knob and swinging the door open. What he found was questionable. Sam frowned in suspicion, crossing his arms and tilting his head, not sure what to say.

The room was filled with the booming of AC DC's track Thunderstruck, it was obvious that Dean had put this on. The room was medium in size with a double bed placed in the middle, facing the door. There were two figures on it, along with messed up sheets and empty beer bottles and cola cans. The figures, well first there was the main culprit, his brother. Dean had no shirt on, and was lying on his front, exposing his bare back as his face was buried in the sheets. He was upside down on the bed, feet on the pillows and arms lying beside him. He looked completely knocked out as he looked to be sleeping peacefully, the look of bliss on his face. However, it was who he was with that surprised Sam, it was Dean's best friend, Castiel. Castiel had his shirt on but no trousers, Sam was thankful he had underwear on though. Unlike Dean he was lying the right way round on the bed, and was on his back, chest rising and falling gently. Sam smiled at the sight, they were so peaceful despite the blaring rock music.

Sam walked into the room, careful not to make too much noise. He shook his brother's shoulder trying to wake him, whispering "Dean. C'mon dude, wake up." Dean groaned and shifted, opening one eyes to see Sam bent over him. Dean jumped up in surprise sitting up straight. "Sammy!" He looked frantically around the room in panic which was confusing to Sam. "You alright there, Dean?" Sam laughed at his brother's jumpiness. Dean looked over at Castiel sleeping and smiled, he was about to touch him but restrained himself as Sam was here.

Dean turned back to Sam, smiling. "Let's go home Sammy. Your breath stinks of beer and… have you been eating sweets?" Dean raised a brow. Sam frowned shaking his head, before checking his breath noticing the sweet smell mixed with the rotten smell of beer.

Dean shrugged and stood to get his shirt from the floor. As he pulled it on Sam noticed a mark in Dean's chest. Smirking Sam laughed at his brother, Dean frowned in confusion. "What's so funny?" Sam poked the mark under the shirt. "Some girl got lucky tonight then?" He winked at his brother, as Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I'm sure you'll want the details but not now. How much have you had to drink?" Narrowing his eyes at him in question, he patted Sam on the shoulder to motioning from him to walk. "I haven't had much." Sam walked out the room and continued down the hall, not noticing Dean carefully shutting the door behind him.

They reached the Impala, after swimming through the sea of people and catching Ash to say thanks. The fresh air was strong against their lungs. Dean could tell Sam was feeling loads better than he had when he first entered the house. As he stumbled towards the car, Dean was keeping him up straight. Once Dean had pushed his little brother into the car he pulled out the lot, he turned down his music as his own head was banging let alone Sam's drunken one. He couldn't wipe the smile that had emerged on his face, tonight was really needed, for him and his weird little brother. Looking to his side, Dean had to suppress a laugh as his little Sammy was swaying from side to side with a giddy look on his face.

Dean pulled into their drive and suddenly had a thought. Sam was drunk and it's still midweek, his parents are going to kill him for letting Sammy drink. Okay, it was time for some old Dean magic. He poked his brother's arm to get his attention, Sam looked at his brother. "Hey Sammy. How you feeling?" Sam smiled at him. "I am amazing, Dean. Thanks so much for taking me to that party and making me feel better dude." Dean smiled back. Yepp, his brother was wasted.

"Right, Sam. We are going to have to be real quiet and you are going to go up to your room straight away. Can you do that for me dude?" Dean was speaking as clearly and slowly as he could to get through Sam's drunken skull.

Sam narrowed his eyes in concentration before giving him a goofy smile, nodding his head. "Sure, Dean. I can do that." Dean was already dreading this but nodded before getting out the car. Time to start mission impossible. Sam tumbled out of the car and stood next to his brother, walking up to the door, using him for support. Dean took a deep breath before carefully turning the front door knob. He peeked in the crack to see that the downstairs lights were out which meant their parents were in bed. That was going to make things a whole lot harder for Dean.

"Right. C'mon Sammy." Dean whispered back to his brother who was currently watching a spider hang down from the doorway intensely. Shaking his head, Dean grabbed his brother's arm to drag him inside.

Closing the door almost silently, Dean pushed his brother in front of him, guiding him towards the stairs. Sam seemed very complacent, drunk. "Let's go up to bed, Sammy." Dean whispered, pointing up the stairs. Sam looked around before following Dean's point, smiling he starts up the creaky steps. Dean winced at every squeak of the wood from under their feet.

They were up the stairs and Dean looked around, no sign of an angry parent. Sighing, Dean lead his brother to his room, swinging the door open and shoving him inside. Shutting the door behind them, Dean turns to see his brother still fully dressed, face flat on his bed, snoring. Dean smiled at the sight, before heading off to his own bed.


	7. Chapter 7: A little birdy told me

Sam came to consciousness the hard way. His head felt like it was going explode as it pounded furiously. Also, it didn't help with Dean jumping on the bed and singing Bon Jovi at the top of his lungs. Sam felt himself jolting up and down on the lumpy mattress as Dean skill fully dodged his legs as he bounced. Feeling like a building was left on top of him, Sam groaned signalling for Dean to stop. Thankfully he did, and jumped down and stood there to watch his wreck of a little brother, with a stupid , mocking grin on his face.

Dizzy and nauseous, Sam begrudgedly sat up. The natural light in his room burning his eyes. Oh, god, so this is what a hangover feels like. He could hear his brother's laughter fill the room but didn't have much chance to have a go at him as his stomach flipped upside down on him. Without thinking twice Sam jolted to the bathroom to chuck up his poisoned guts.

After about five minutes of cleaning his insides out into the toilet, he sat there with his head resting on the plastic seat. He finally noticed he was still in the same clothes as last night. Somehow Sam got the strength to get up and go to the sink. Splashing his face with cold water to wake him up and brushing his teeth thoroughly Sam was wide awake, even if it was with a stinking headache. Walking out the bathroom to get changed, he passed Dean who was still smirk at his wrecked state.

Once he was in clean clothes Sam checked the time, it seemed that Dean had actually got him up in time for school. Packing his bag, Sam ran down the stairs to find Dean sat at the table with his coffee as usual. Looking around Sam asked, "Where's mom?" Dean looked up from his drink. "She went to her friend's house. Something about morning shopping or whatever." Dean shrugged. Sam shrugged in unison, going to the cupboard to look for his cereal. "Oh, no. You're not eating that rabbit food. You have a hangover am I right?" Sam nods standing up from the cupboard. "So.. What? Am I suppose to starve myself for the morning?" Laughing, Dean shakes his head. His brother leans down to retrieve something from his own bag. After rummaging, he sits up chucking a little box to Sam. Catching it he sees it's paracetamol, Sam smiles. "Thanks." "No problem. Now for breakfast, c'mon." Dean stands up, grabbing his jacket. Sam shrugged following without question.

After a few minutes, they pull into a diner car park. "Wait here." Dean jumps out the car and jogs over, going into the diner. Sam sat in the car, scanning his bag to make sure he'd packed everything. It was about fifteen minutes later when Dean reappeared with a plastic bag in hand. Getting into the car, he hands Sam the bag. Looking in it Sam's hit with the heavenly smell of the cooked food. Almost drooling, Sam takes out the box and plastic cutlery. He turns to Dean grinning like a kid at Christmas. "Thanks Dean. You didn't have to but I'm grateful." Dean just chuckled.

Sam dug into the cooked breakfast without hesitating, it was true, fatty, hot food was the best thing for a hangover. Sam finished it by the time they got to school then suddenly looked at Dean with regret. Dean looked at him knowingly and held up a pack of mint gum, Sam snatched it from him. "You're the best dude." Sam shoved several sticks in his mouth climbing out the Impala with his brother. "I know. Now go find your friends, Samantha." He says with a wink as he locks the car and walking to his own.

Drugged up and full of food Sam was ready for the day ahead. He was on the way to his locker when a massive wave came over him making him feel a bit tipsy. Okay maybe not as ready as he thought. Shaking it off, Sam continued thinking about how he wasn't going to drink that much in a while. That's when his memories of last night hit him like a brick wall. The stumbling down the hall, the rich golden eyes and those sickly sweet lips.

The intensity of the memory swept of Sam and his chest tightened harshly. He was about to going into another emotional fit when he pulled himself out of it. No. Not today, he was already rough as hell, he didn't need to be worrying about stupid things such as the mystery man that haunts his mind. With his mischievous smirk, soft slicked back hair, and those lips that makes your mind go- Wait, no! Sam shook himself out of those thoughts. He didn't have time for this.

When Sam finally got to his locker, his friends were there waiting for him to show up. Smiling, Sam greets them and sorts of his things in his locker. That's when he notices Jo smirking. "What?" Sam asks, feeling suspicious. "A little birdy told me that you went to Ash's party last night." Jo states in a sing song voice. Sighing, Sam regrets asking in the first place cause he knows he was drunk and probably did something stupid that everyone knows about but him. "Yeah… And?.." Sam pushes her to explain more. They all start walking to their first class, continuing the conversation. "'And?' Ash said he was going to see if you wanted to play beer pong and he turned the corner to see you.. and someone else… kissing~." Sam's jaw drops to the floor. Oh god, now everyone thinks he's gay. Life fucking hates him doesn't it.

"Oh god, no." Sam whines. "When did he-. What did he see-Did he say who? Does anyone else know?" Sam stumbles of his words, fearing the answers but knowing he needs them. Jo laughs a little and the other two just walk along listening in. "He only told me and these two." She point to Chuck and Garth, who nod in response. "And all he said was, you were kissing some tomboy chick with medium gold hair." Sam takes a breath of relief. Ash probably couldn't see the front of the guy who he was kissing, and obviously jumped to the conclusion that it was a girl, thank fuck for that. Now his headache was pounding against his skull.

"Uh.. Yeah.. It just happened I guess. Let's just leave it at that." Sam struggles to get his words out as saying it seems to make his throat close up on him. Jo rolls her eyes and makes him promise for juicy information later on before splitting off into her own classroom. Sam popped another pain relief pill before heading into English, which was _so_ going to help his head. Slumping into his seat and getting out his books, Sam doesn't notice the new face that passes him to seat a few rows behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Stop following me

Sam was halfway writing his essay when he has this heavy feeling that someone is watching him. He's probably just being paranoid. Sam tries to shrug it off but he feels the pressure from behind him. Shifting his weight in his seat, Sam tries his hardest to focus on the task in front of him. However, this wasn't going to happen as the words blur, Sam starts to feel really uncomfortable. Someone is definitely watching him.

After about five more minutes of intense pressure Sam finally asks to be excused for the bathroom. Thankfully his English teacher let him escape. Sam didn't waste time after getting consent and rushed out the room. However, out the corner of his eye he sees someone follow him out the room.

Sam goes into the quickest walk he can, knowing that someone is following him, the pressure from earlier not lifting. Sam turns a corner in the corridor, and hides against the wall waiting for his stalker to turn in. As soon as he sees someone approach him, he grabs the front of their shirt and pin them against the wall he was leaning against. "Why are you followin-" Sam didn't finish his question as he saw the culprit.

Those honey eyes staring at him so wide and shining. His words were caught up in his throat as he wrapped his head around the fact this guy was here. Under him, in his grip, he had been watching him and followed him out here. Sam got closer to him, now he was inches away from him, he could feel his breath. Sam whispered in a sort of threatening tone. "Who are you? And why are you following me?" Sam narrowed his eyes, awaiting the answer. The look the man in his grip was showing, was a contrast of happiness and distress. He looked down to where Sam still had him pinned against the brick wall. Reluctantly, Sam eased off of him but was ready to grab for the man as soon as he tried to make a run for it.

Sam watched him straighten himself up a little, the man looked up at him with a slight smile twitched on the edges of his lips. Sam frowned, this guy was impossible to figure out, he disappears into thin air, he kissed Sam and is stalking him. What was wrong with this guy? Crossing his arms, trying to look more intimidating, Sam waits for an answer. He didn't exactly get to one he was expecting.

The nameless guy steps forward and locks his lips with Sam's in a quick swoop, Sam was shocked. He froze in place for a few seconds, secretly enjoying the reminder of such sugary lips. That's when his other side came to life, bringing him back to earth. He pulled away, taking a step back and pushing the other away by the shoulders. He wasn't going to let himself be tricked into this again, he was sober this time and well aware of what he was doing. He scowled at the man in front of him and felt his heart tighten inside his chest when he saw the look was being given.

The other man wiped his lips with his sleeve and glanced down at the ground before looking back up at Sam. His eyes looked paler as if the sweetness had dripped out of them and the honey colour from before had been replaced by the cold sadness filling eyes. His expression of hurt was making Sam feel like he was being torn apart from the inside out. "I- I just…" Sam didn't know exactly what to say, but he had to say something. "I- it's just that.. I'm not.. I don't- I'm not into men. Actually.. I hate the thought of it. It's… di- disgusting…" Sam had trouble get his words out as the spilled out of his mouth, he could see that every word he said was crushing the other man. Biting his bottom, Sam shut up before he hurt him more, seeing the tears glassing up those pale eyes. Sam could swear he had a shaky sigh from the other.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, Sam unsure of what to do or how to act. That's why he jumped slightly when the shorter man moved. Sam looked up from the ground he was glaring at. The shorter man stepped forward, cautiously though. Sam looked at him, he still had that hurt look in his eyes but in the mix was added pity. Pity on Sam. Sam watched him move slowly, cautious that Sam would push him away again. He lifted his hand slowly, Sam looked down, his eyes following it. It moved slowly moved up and forward, gently pushing against Sam's chest. Just over where his heart was. Although the touch was gentle it burned against his skin, making his heart beat painfully against his ribcage and his skin dissolve under his shirt. Sam glanced up to see that those eyes had returned in colour, seeing the hope back in them fighting the pity that was still glimmering in the honey. After a few seconds, Sam closed his eyes at the heat radiating of the hand and into his chest.

This only lasted however for a about a minute when a gust of wind caught him and the sound of ruffling feather filled his ears. Suddenly, the warmth had gone and left a hardened feeling against his skin. He snapped his eyes open to see an empty corridor. He was gone. Again. The feeling of regret and relief washed over him like a wave. What did he do? And what is he going to do? Sam had to get his head straight and his feelings in order before he let this get to him too much.


	9. Chapter 9: Somewhere only we know

It had been a week since Sam had last seen his mystery stalker, this was supposed to be the easiest week in while, however it wasn't. Sam had thought that when he stops running into this guy then everything would be back to normal and Sam's life would be back on track. However, this obviously wasn't the case.

Sam wasn't sleeping at night, tossing and turning in his bed. Every time he closed his eyes, those pools of honey haunted his mind, filled with pity and sadness. Guilt followed Sam around like a cloud over his head; he would walk around just looking out for the short man, hoping that he'll pop up like he always does. Nothing. Don't even get him started on his chest. The place where the mystery guy had touched him, the feeling ghosted of his skin 24/7. Every now and again it would twitch with different emotions, hope, guilt, emptiness, loneliness and more that Sam can't even describe. It was like a spell cast on him, killing him from the inside out.

It's been seven days exactly now and Sam feels like crap. He's sat on the couch with Dean watching television; well, Dean is. Sam finds himself drifting out, day dreaming about nothing, starting at one spot not moving a muscle. Sam finds himself doing this a lot nowadays, getting lost in his own thoughts. It was sometimes just blank nothingness and sometimes it was painfully about the mystery man and where he'd gone.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by a pillow in his face. Annoyed, he turned to see a pissed looking Dean. "What?!" Sam snapped, equally annoyed. They sat glaring at each other for a few seconds, Dean looking him up and down. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing, if you're going to keep day dreaming, let me know so that i don't end up talking to myself again." Sam sighed as Dean turned back to the screen. Now he was bored, damn Dean and his stupid Dr. Sexy MD. Sam thought it was a ridiculous excuse for entertainment, but his brother seemed to be studying it intently.

Shaking his head, Sam stood and stretched, he needed some fresh air and knew Dean wasn't going to move from his television marathon. Eyes still glued to the tv Dean decides to ask, "What's up?" Sam shrugs even though his brother isn't looking. "Nothing, just going out for a walk." Leaving his brother and his screen, Sam walks towards the door to get his coat.

Just as he's shrugging it on, Mary catches him. "And where do you think you're going young man?" Smiling, Sam zips up his jacket. "Just out for a walk." He opens the door and turns to walk out, but is stopped by the hand tugging on his hood. Surprised he turned back round to see his mother with his scarf in her hand. "You're not going out without this, it's freezing." Rolling his eyes he ducks to let her do it up around his neck, he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before running out.

Once outside Sam shoves his hands in his pockets, he had to admit, his mum was right, it was freezing out here. It was pretty quiet tonight, there wasn't anyone out except a runner or two, since it was late and the sun was setting. Sam liked it. The cool, calmness out here, it was comforting. He decided to go somewhere where he hadn't been for years. Going to the far side of the park, he stopped and looked up to see the hedged fence that surrounded the area. Sam hoped he wasn't too big for this and managed to find the secret hole in the bushes. Only just squeezing through he ends up on the other side and stands up brushing himself off.

The sight before him is awesome. Nothing has changed. It was a field of grass that came up to his knees, wild and untamed with the old twisted tree to his left that was abnormally big. Smiling to himself he takes the scene in, everything glowing golden with the setting sun. As that thought crossed his mind, his chest twitched. Golden… Just like- No. He has to stop these teenage girl thoughts. Sighing at himself Sam makes his way over to the tree.

He stood in front of it, looking it up and down for a minute, studying it to see if it'll take his weight. He was sure it would. He had to jump to reach the branch he needed. Swinging himself a little he got a good grip and pulled himself up. Once he was on the branch, he started up the tree, using the bigger branches to hold himself up. He could feel the warmth of the sunlight coming through the few leaves left on the tree. He finally reached the top where the branches gathered to create a nest-like area in the tree. Sighing contently, he finally settled himself down he could see across the huge field and the horizon where the sun was setting, painting everything in a golden glow.

He watched it set, content and relaxed. The breeze picked up a little making him move his shoulders, making his scarf to cover his face slightly. His hair went in face causing him to temporarily blind. Begrudgedly, Sam took his hands out of pockets to move his brown blindfold. Sam almost jumped out of his skin when, his hands were beaten to it. He frozen it place as the softest fingers brushed his hair to the sides to reveal those deep golden eyes that were so much more intense than their ghosted memory.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Sam's head was spinning as his mystery man was in front of him again. Here and alive. He wanted to ask so many questions, but all that came out was a whisper. "...you?.." He managed to choke out, he could see his breath freeze between them. The other man smiled sweetly, nodding slightly. He moved back so that Sam could sit up properly. The sky had turned to an orange that highlighted the man's features and his dark golden eyes that Sam was glued to.

The man sat next to him and looked out to the sunset, but Sam couldn't pull his attention away from the man. After a minute or so the man looked back at Sam to see he was still watching him. He grinned back at Sam, showing his shining teeth that lit up his face. This is when Sam decided to speak his mind. "Who are you?..." Sam's voice was strong even though his heart was pounding against his chest. Something in the man's expression changed, for a split second Sam could have sworn that he looked sad, but the smile was still there. He sighed and looked out to the sunset again. This was the first time he heard the man talk and man his voice was just- he couldn't describe it. "Tell me Sam. Which would you prefer… To be stuck above it all, alone, not allow down.. or to fall down and join the everyone else even though it would hurt?.." This was the first time he'd spoken in the long time that Sam had 'known' this man, and he comes out with something like that?! What on Earth was going through his mind?! Sam was breathless, staring at him in wonder.

Sam finally came to and edged towards him, sitting on the same branch and tearing his gaze away from the man and to the sunset surrounding them. It was nice, peaceful, the sky was so colourful and rich in colour it was almost like it had been painted. Although, peaceful and beautiful were words he used to described but also he'd use the word 'freezing'! He tried his best not to let his teeth chatter as he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. He could feel the heat radiating off the guy next to him and subconsciously leaned towards him, hoping that he didn't notice.

That's when he admitted his mind was blank, the question had been a huge surprise to him. "Well…" He started to reply hesitantly, seeing his breath freeze in a cloud in front of his face. He could feel the man next to him shift on the branch, waiting for Sam's reply. "It depends where falling is your only option… there must be another, less painful way down…" Sam replied softly, turning the face him again. The man's features were lit up by the setting sun, his eyes shining as if they were made of golden glitter. He turned to face Sam with a small smile that was laced with sadness. Sam's heart started pounding against his chest, he didn't know whether to hug the guy who looked like he was about to burst out in tears or to stay seated.

His smile had faded into a distraught looking face. "But what if there isn't another way?.." His voice cracked a little as he replied in a whisper, Sam almost didn't hear it. Sam unconsciously leant over, inches away from the other's face. He could see the way his eyes glistened with the building up tears. Sam didn't know what to do, emotions weren't his strong point. He said the first thing that came to him in order to help comfort the other man. "There- there's always another way…" He whispered not wanting to break the almost silence, he could hear his own heartbeat, pounding in his ears. He hoped the man next to him couldn't hear it too. He let the edges of his mouth curve up into a half smile.

Their eyes connected, Sam stared into those golden globes as they poured into his. Sam thought he was going to pass out from the intense moment, until the connection broke from the other man glancing down at his lips for a split second. Sam's heart beat sped up, 'he wants to kiss me? Again?' Sam was so busy in his own thoughts and worries that he didn't notice him lean in towards Sam slowly closing the gap between them. Sam swore he heard him whisper, "So hopeful…" before their lips connected, bringing warmth to Sam's. The softness was so comforting despite catching him off guard.

Sam gave in letting his eyes flutter shut and kissed back gently, it was warm and sweet and he didn't care where it was wrong. He could hear the branch strain under them as he leant into it, cupping the other man's face feeling his soft skin, radiating that heat that Sam needed. This was the touch that he'd been secretly begging for all this time. He poured his involuntary need into the kiss as his lips moved in an almost desperate motion. He needed this.


End file.
